


Starting Over

by mocicat



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Future Fic, Javier is a dad, M/M, Meeting Again, Reunion, Romance, Yuzuru is confused, rekindled feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocicat/pseuds/mocicat
Summary: Should they start from the beginning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me :D
> 
> I'm bringing something new. I'm not even sure with the title x')  
> And forgive me for my crappy summary X'D
> 
> This is an AU, bcs I think it's kinda interesting to make an rpf au, I've never tried before.
> 
> This story will be short-chaptered, I think, I made the first chapter quite short.  
> Maybe I'll update regularly, or maybe not x''
> 
> Happy reading! :)

 

"Papa, can I take this?"

"Sure, cariño. But only this, okay. No too much sweets."

"Yes, Papa," Nina Fernandez, the little girl's name, takes three strawberry flavored lollipops and puts it in the shopping basket. A wide smile settles on her cherubic face. Then, Javier takes her hand, walking with her slowly. Shopping with her papa is one of her favorite things. She loves helping him to memorize what to buy list when he forgets to take a note, she gets a quite strong memory for her age. And of course, she loves persuading papa to buy her candies there.

Javier puts the basket down as he recalls the shopping list and rechecks the things inside the basket once more before reaching the cashier. Vegetables, check. Fruits, check. Meats, check. Snacks, check. Sweets for Nina, check. Coffee, check.

'Yep, that's everything.'

"Is that everything?" Nina asks, seeing her Papa looking absorbed in reading the list note.

"Yes, cariño. Now let's pay these."

Reaching the cashier, Javier takes his wallet and pays the groceries. Nina insists to help carrying the shopping bags, so Javier gives her the smaller bag with snacks and candies inside it which he has asked to pack separately. She looks so cheerful, marching and jumping, sending her light brown curls bouncing in the air. Upon exiting the supermarket, her jumps die down with a frown replaces her smile.

"It's raining, Papa," she exclaims.

"Yes, cariño. Seems that we should wait for a moment here until the rain stops."

It's quite a heavy rain. The sky is grey, and yet it's only 4 in the afternoon. It was just a drizzle when they got there, and he thought it would be stopped not long after, so he didn't think of bringing an umbrella. And he knows if they insist to get to the parking lot while the rain’s that heavy they would be drenched and would possibly catch a cold. He looks over Nina who looks bored, swinging the shopping bag in her hand back and forth.

"Bored?" Javier asks fondly.

"Hmm. When will it stop?"

"I don't know, cariño. But I'm sure it won't be long."

Javier pulls her closer and she automatically wraps her tiny arms around his waist. They stand for around ten minutes, yet the rain seems not going to stop at any moment. He sighs, feeling a bit guilty for not bringing an umbrella, for making his daughter stand and wait for a long time. Nina releases her arms from her papa’s waist. She clenches and unclenches her hand that is gripping the shopping bag, and Javier immediately notices.

"Here, I'll put it together," he takes the bag from her and puts it together with the others in the bigger bag.

Then suddenly, someone crashes him, making him startled. The shopping bag he's carrying drops, sending the goods inside scattered on the floor. Javier needs a few seconds to comprehend the situation before he knows that the person who has crashed him is currently kneeling down on the floor, picking up the mess. His hands move really quick putting everything back in. Beside her father, Nina looks at the person in awe.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry," the person says, still picking up the last thing and putting it inside. Then he stands up to give the bag and looks at Javier. He freezes. So does Javier.

"Javi," the man greets, once he recovers from his frozen state.

"Yuzu," Javier greets back, with a smile starts to form on his face. The other person smiles in return. They automatically envelope each other in a warm hug. It's been such a long time since their last meeting. Yuzuru giggles softly as Javier pats his back, causing Javier’s smile to widen.

"How are you, Yuzu?" Javier asks once they pull back, looking at him.

The Japanese man still looks pretty much the same, only he looks more mature now.

"I'm good, Javi."

"I thought you stay in Japan."

"Umm, no. Japan is best but Canada is more comfortable for me."

Javier just smiles and reaches a hand to touch the other’s shoulder. "I've never expected to see you again."

"Me too."

Javier feels a tug on his side, quickly reminding him that Nina is still there.

"Umm, Yuzu, this is my baby girl, Nina-"

"I'm not baby, I’m six years old, I'm big girl!" Nina pouts. She's hiding behind her father, feeling shy at the presence of the man she's never met.

"Okay, big girl," he chuckles. "This is Uncle Yuzu, Papa's friend," his tone a bit falters at the last word.

Yuzuru laughs lightly. He, still being his dorky self - Javier notes - extends his right hand, offering the little girl a handshake. He looks at her fondly, smiling until his eyes disappear. Nina does look like his father, she's got Javier's pretty eyes, and curls, Yuzuru thinks.

Nina is still hiding, but she smiles shyly. Javier just chuckles again seeing his daughter looking so shy. He pulls her forward gently, asking her to accept Uncle Yuzu's hand. And she does.

"Hello, Nina-Chan," Yuzuru greets.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Yuzu," Nina replies.

"Nice to meet you too," as the girl releases his hand, he reaches out to caress her hair.

Javier's heart warms at the interaction. Nina is a bit shy towards everyone she's never met, but she can easily feel comfortable once she feels clicked with them. Yuzuru is now talking to her, a playful expression plastered on his face. Then he pinches her cheek and she responds with giggles.

"Anyway, Javi, I should go first. Got something to buy."

"Oh, right. Okay, Yuzu."

"It's good to see you, Javi."

"Good to see you too. Oh, and Yuzu, can I ask um- where can I meet you? I thought we should catch up," Javier mentally curses himself for suddenly feeling nervous.

Yuzuru seems a bit surprised, but then he takes his wallet out from his sling bag, pulling something like a card, then gives it to Javier.

"You can come here."

"Oh, sure. Thanks, Yuzu."

"I'll wait," he smiles. Then he bends again to level his eyes with Nina. "See you soon, Nina-Chan."

He ruffles her hair, grinning at her giggly response.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Yuzu."

"Bye,” he lets out a high pitched tone in responding Nina, “Bye, Javi," and a normal one for Javier. He waves his hand to them, then proceeds to enter the supermarket.

Javier doesn’t avert his gaze until Yuzuru’s figure disappears. Sighing a bit contentedly, he observes the card in his hand. _‘Axel & Axel's Dance Company’_. He hasn't heard of it, he assumes Yuzuru must've worked there. _‘He seems really into his passion, just like six years ago.’_

"Papa, the rain almost stops," Nina exclaims, tugging his jacket, breaking him out of his reverie.

He observes around, the rain does subside, quite significantly. "Come on, cariño, let's go."

Javier reaches his one hand to hold hers, and his other hand holds the groceries. They walk quickly to the parking lot, laughing together whenever they step into a puddle. Other people who are also waiting for the rain to stop do the same thing, quickly reach their cars before the rain gets heavy again.

 

\-----

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me again :D
> 
> This is the next chapter.  
> I don't know what to say here, so, yeah.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Cass

 

It's 8 at night. Javier is laying on the couch, watching some random 3D movies, with Nina settles comfortably in his arms. They're enjoying the silence between them. Nina focuses on watching the moving 3D characters doing whatever it is, while Javi is busy with his phone, answering chats and occasionally checking his social media. There's nothing new. He darts his gaze back to the TV and feels the urge to change the channel and watch his favorite serial rises. But then, looking at his daughter looks so calm and content watching it makes that urge disappear. He doesn't have a heart to interrupt. Upon feeling the boredom, he closes his eyes and slowly drifts off.

"Papa?"

"Huh?" Javier wakes up from his brief sleep state as he hears Nina's calling. His daughter keeps poking his side abdomen.

"Papa, are you sleeping?" she turns her head up to look at her Papa rubbing his eyes.

"Uhh, no, cariño. What's up? You need something?"

"Is Uncle Yuzu really your friend?" she asks.

Well, that's kinda out of the blue.

"Well, yes. He's my friend. Why?"

"Can I meet him?"

"You want to meet him?" he's amused. It's quite rare for Nina to ask him to meet his friends even after only the first meeting. He can tell she's curious about Yuzuru. Though, he understands why.

She nods. "Hmm. I like him."

"You like him? You really want to meet Uncle Yuzu?" a part inside Javier feels warm at the thought of it.

"Yes. He is your friend, I want to be friend too."

"Well then, if you really want to, I will tell him tomorrow," Javier makes a mental note to visit the address Yuzuru has given him a few days ago. He's nervous and feels enthusiastic at the same time at the chance of seeing the Japanese man again.

"You see Uncle Yuzu tomorrow?"

He nods. "Yes."

"Can I go with you, Papa?"

"I'm afraid not, cariño. I have work until afternoon, tomorrow. So maybe I will see Uncle Yuzu after that."

She averts her gaze from her Papa, frowning, her lips form a pout. Even with a frown and a pout she still manages to look cute - Javier notices, chuckling amusedly. Having a little daughter like Nina is such a blessing to him.

He ruffles her hair, playing with her curls.

"There, that face," he migrates his hand to her face, his finger touching both sides of her lips alternatingly, to form back her smile. "You know, cariño, I have to meet Uncle Yuzu first. To make sure we are not interrupting his work. After that, then you can see him soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Javier actually doesn't feel so sure about that. There's a bit of hesitation remembering they've just met once after six years. He even considers it to be a bit impolite, disregarding he was once really close with Yuzuru. But then, the hesitation slowly lessens, as the memories of how bright Yuzuru's smile was when he talked to Nina days ago resurface. He looked happy, so it's alright to tell him about it, and ask him if it's okay for him to meet her, you're just thinking too much - Javier reminds himself mentally. And he just hopes he's not wrong.

 

\------

 

"Itadakimasu!"

The Oda household member plus a Hanyu cousin gather in dining room, starting the dinner. No matter how long they've been living in Canada, they still keep the manner. Even they still manage to make sure the dishes for dinner are always Japanese. They never miss the dinner together, as it's the only time a day they can gather and talk.

"Ne, Akiko-chan, this miso soup tastes a bit different," Nobu, the head of the family, addresses his wife.

"Ah, yes. I've modified it a little. Some ingredients I usually use are out of stock in supermarket. Ask Yuzu-chan, he was the one who bought."

"It's tasty though, just a bit different," he continues eating. His gaze unconsciously darts at his cousin who sits on his left, eating half-heartedly, looking distracted. "Yuzu-kun?"

Yuzuru, engrossed in his own world, oblivious of his cousin's voice. He breaks out of his reverie when he feels a poke on his left hand. He looks around to find both Nobu and Akiko staring at him curiously.

"Eh, sorry, what?"

"You okay?" Nobu asks.

"Of course, why not?" the younger man smiles, regaining his composure and back to reality.

"You look distracted, though."

"Ah, no. It's nothing."

"Really?"

"You're worrying too much, Nobu-kun," he laughs softly. Though, he can tell Nobu doesn't believe him.

"By the way, how's your teaching today?" this time Akiko asks.

"Good. Nothing unusual. Just a bit tiring, most of the children in my class today are stubborn," Yuzuru replies while chewing a small bite of tonkatsu.

"Ah, so that's why you seem distracted today."

"It's been a few days, not just today. I wonder if he's met someone," Nobu says teasingly though not aimed to Yuzuru directly. That successfully makes the food Yuzuru's swallowing enter the wrong way and causing him coughing.

"There, Yuzu-kun," Nobu laughs at him.

"What a kind man," the other responds, glaring, but quickly softens his gaze and lets it go.

"Sorry," he finally stops laughing. "So, did you meet someone? Or do you have something in mind?"

Yuzuru is contemplating whether to tell or not. He usually opens to them, if there's something bugging his mind he would tell either Nobu or Akiko, or both of them. He was going to save it for himself at first, but then, he already has many people saying that he's distracted, he looks absent-minded, engrossed in the world inside his head rather than focused on his surroundings, and it's been going on for days. He needs to tell someone. With a sigh, he begins.

"Well, actually yes. We've met days ago. It's Javi."

"Javi, as in Javier?" Nobu asks.

Yuzuru nods.

"He's still here? How's he?" Akiko's turn.

"He's good. I've met his daughter too."

"Ah, I see. Did you two talk?"

"Yeah, a little. I talked with his daughter more, though."

"Is that something that nagging in your mind, Yuzu-kun?"

Yuzuru pauses for a moment.

"I just think too much. Maybe because it was unexpected. And after this, I think he wants to see me again."

"Is it that bad meeting him?" Akiko inquires softly.

"No, it's not bad. It's just-" he pauses, searching for a suitable word, but no result. "It's- I don't know. Just like I said, I just think too much."

"Well, if you don't want to see him, you don't have to. You could say no, Yuzu-kun," Nobu picks a piece of tofu with his chopstick, continuing his eating as it was stopped when Yuzuru talked earlier.

"Yeah."

All of them resume the dinner in silence. Yuzuru admits to himself that he feels lighter now, after telling them. It must be visible on his face as Akiko notices.

"Feeling slightly better?" she smiles, making the younger man smile too.

"Yes. Lighter. Thanks."

But still, it keeps nagging in his mind. A part of him still wants to see the Spaniard again, but the other part doesn't want to. It isn't bad at all. Only he's afraid if Javier's reappearance on his life would bring back something he has thrown away. Or more likely, something that he thought he has killed, but unknowingly to him, it's still alive inside him.

 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it!
> 
> Hope it doesn't take too long for me to update. x)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me :)
> 
> So sorry for taking so long, been busy with stuff x')
> 
> This is the new chapter. It's two times longer than before. Starting this chapter, I'll change Yuzuru and Javier to Yuzu and Javi, I kinda like it lately :D  
> Maybe I'll edit the previous chapters too to change the name.
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Cass

  
The clock on the wall shows 4.35 pm - Javi notes, as he packs his things. He does finish his work later than usual. Apparently, the company he's been working at is going to have some projects in around three months later, and all the workers have to prepare for it starting this day. Most of the workers have left already, only a few still busy with their computers. Javi leaves his desk and ready to go, but before he stops at Raya's desk to bid him goodbye. Raya is one of his best mate there, his fellow Spaniards, and the funny thing is they share the same first name. Javi calls him by his surname just because he feels weird calling other people with the same name as his. Raya doesn't mind though, he too sometimes calls Javi by his surname.

  
"You finished already?" Raya asks.

  
"Well, yes. Not a big deal for me."

  
"Just great. I'm starting to lose my concentration, I'll end up being the last person to leave, then," Raya slumps lazily.

  
Javi can't help but chuckle at his friend's childishness. Raya has been in this kind of situation many times, yet he hasn't learned. "You shouldn't goof off too much next time, mate. And it's just the first day," he pats the other's shoulder.

  
Raya sighs, "You wanna grab some beer later?"

  
"Umm, not today, I think. Got something to do."

  
"Well, okay. Gonna finish this real quick, then."

  
"Good luck, mate. I'll cheer for you from home, "Javi says amusedly, half mockingly, which earning a loud slap on his arm.

  
Skip a few minutes after. Javi walks briskly to the parking lot. Just as what he's already planned yesterday, he's going to find Yuzu. He enters his car, ignites it and drives to the address Yuzuru gave him. The Axel and Axel's Dance Company isn't that far from his workplace, he found out about it as he checked on google maps this morning. Hoping he'll still be able to catch up with Yuzu, he increases his speed a little. Though, he's not even sure he's going to meet him today.

  
Not until two minutes, he finds the place. It's not that difficult to find as it has a big AXEL AND AXEL'S DANCE COMPANY writings on its building. After parking his car, he quickly walks inside. There are a few people there, perhaps parents waiting for their children - he thinks. He then finds the receptionist.

  
"Uh, hello. Excuse me," Javi greets the young receptionist.

  
"Hello, Sir, what can I help you?" the latter responds politely.

  
"I'm looking for Yuzu, Yuzuru Hanyu. He told me to meet him here."

  
"Oh, Yuzuru. Wait a minute, Sir. I'll check," she's fumbling with a pile of papers, maybe looking for some timetable sheet.

  
Javi looks at her a bit nervously, quite relieved too. At least he's at the correct place. At least if he doesn't meet Yuzu today, he can come back tomorrow.

  
"Well, according to his schedule, he's still in class, Sir. But he's almost finished by now. You can wait here," she explains, smiling politely.

  
"Oh, sure. Thank you."

  
He sits on one bench at the corner of the room. His eyes dart around, observing his surroundings. This place is surely a big dance school. Judging from the size of the building, and the number of the cars at the parking lot when he parked earlier, it must be a prestigious one too. He observes the pictures hung on the wall, silently wishing he would find Yuzu in them. And he does, there's a photo of him with a little girl holding a medal. He was smiling happily in that photo, and that somehow makes Javi smile too.

  
He shakes his head, trying to remove Yuzu's smiling face from his mind. Not quite succeeded, he tries another way. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, making himself busy and keeping his mind occupied. As usual, he checks for any new messages, or checks his social media, or playing some games. He starts to feel bored actually, and he keeps telling himself to hold it a little longer.

  
As he still busy scrolling his twitter timeline, from the corner of his eyes he sees a man come inside and straight goes to the receptionist girl, greeting her warmly. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop but if he doesn't know better, the two of them are talking about him. He, of course, doesn't care, though. He keeps his gaze on his phone, there's a video he found that interesting.

  
"Umm, hello."

  
Javi raises his head upon the gentle voice. Oh, it's that man - he thinks. The man is smiling warmly and he returns it. "Yes, hello."

  
"Zhenya told me that you're looking for Yuzu," the man stares at him, a bit flirtily, which is making Javi slightly amused.

  
Javi darts his gaze at the girl briefly, then returns to the man. So her name's Zhenya. "Ah, yes. I've just met him a few days ago. And he told me to find him here."

  
"Yes. Don't worry, he won't be long. He'll be out in ten minutes. I'll tell him you're here. I'm Johnny, by the way," the man, Johnny, extends his hand, and Javi quickly accepts it.

  
"I'm Javier."

  
"Javier. I like that," Johnny chuckles flirtily. "I must go inside first. Nice to meet you, Javier."

  
"You too," he responds politely.

  
He observes the man as he talks with the girl. So it's become his nature to be flirty with everyone. He's a good man, though, Javi knows. He continues with his phone, watching the earlier video while spending the ten minutes, at least that's what Johnny has told him.

 

  
\------

 

  
Meanwhile, in the particular room for the dance instructors, Yuzu has just come out of the bathroom after showering and is currently packing his things. He ended his class a few minutes earlier, his trainees - all the girls and boys around eleven to twelve years old - complained about how tired they were. The lesson for the day was quite difficult and exhausting, even for him as a trainer. As he didn't have a heart to hold them there a bit longer, he allowed them to go home.

  
He's in the middle of tying his shoes when Johnny bursts in. Johnny is one of the senior instructors there, and everyone loves him thanks to his warm and cheerful character. Johnny's class is right after his, so they pretty much teach the same lesson, only the older man's students are younger than his, around eight to nine years old. He greets back along with other instructors there when Johnny greets.

  
"Yuzu-kun, you have someone waiting out there," Johnny remarks teasingly.

  
"Who?" Yuzu wonders, though. It's the first time.

  
Instead of answering, Johnny continues teasing him. "Ah, Yuzu-kun, why did you keep secret from us that you have a handsome boyfriend?"

  
Then it clicks on him. His heartbeat slightly accelerates at the thought that Javi's here, waiting for him. He furrows his eyebrows at Johnny, pretending to not knowing anything about it, but he's been such a terrible liar, as he can't help but let out a grin. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

  
And he ends up chuckling. He hears snickers around him.

  
"So, is it your boyfriend? His name's Javier, yes?" Johnny asks. Yuzu knows Johnny can be nosy when it comes to boyfriend-girlfriend thingy, he doesn't mind though.

  
"No, he's my old friend," Yuzu answers, still smiling.

  
"Really? A friend, Yuzu?" Miki, another senior there who is also his fellow Japanese, replies teasingly.

  
"A friend? Or a friend?" this time it's Stephane, also a senior, teases him.

  
Great, now I'm bullied by seniors - he chuckles amusedly at the thought, but can't help but feel shy too for those teasing.

  
"Of course you guys wouldn't believe me," he says resignedly, in a joking manner. He grabs his bag along with his jacket, ready to leave. "I'm leaving. Bye."

  
"Bye," everyone responds.

  
"Bye, Yuzu. Tell your man we say hello," and here's another response from Miki, making him chuckle again.

  
He walks out, as he nearing the entrance, he sees Javi, sitting, with his eyes glued to his phone. Though he feels a bit nervous, he still manages to smile fondly at the Spaniard, then approaches him.

  
"Javi," he greets.

  
Javi moves his gaze from his phone and looks up to meet Yuzu's dark orbs. He stands, returns the greeting and engulfs the Japanese man in a brief hug. Yuzu isn't surprised for Javi's coming, he just doesn't expect to meet him again that soon.

  
"How are you, Yuzu?"

  
"I'm good, Javi, as usual. You?"

  
"Me too."

  
"Sorry you wait long, I've just finished."

  
"It's okay, Yuzu."

  
They stare at each other for a moment, small smiles gracing their lips. Until someone coughs and it seems to break the trance between them. Both of them stand a bit awkwardly.

  
"So?" Yuzu begins nervously.

  
"Ah, yes. So-" before Javi can explain, Yuzu cuts him.

  
"Uh, sorry, Javi, how about we talk outside?" he suggests.

  
"Sure."

  
They walk outside while enjoying the view of the colorful afternoon sky.

  
"Sorry for cutting earlier. Inside is the place full of gossips," Yuzu explains. And Javi immediately knows what it means. He chuckles.

  
"It's okay, Yuzu. I know."

  
"Good. So, Javi, what is it?" Yuzu asks casually, yet carefully, trying not to sound like he implies that Javi meets him just because he needs something from him.

  
"It's about Nina, actually," Javier begins.

  
"Your daughter? How is she?"

  
Javier doesn't miss how Yuzu's eyes brighten at the mention of Nina, it makes his heart warm.

  
"She's fine. She's been asking me about you. She says she wants to meet you, Yuzu. So, I want to ask you, do you mind, if you meet her?" there, Javi explains, with a bit hesitant.

  
"No, not at all. I'll be so happy to see her again. I kinda miss her," the cheery tone in Yuzu's voice makes him relieved, and happy.

  
"Thanks before, Yuzu. Nina must be so happy to meet you again."

  
"No problem. So, when can I meet her?"

  
"Umm, it's up to you, also I want to make sure that it won't interrupt your work."

  
"Right now? Is it okay?" Yuzu suggests, feeling enthusiastic about going to meet Nina.

  
"Now? It's really okay! You sure right now?" he clearly doesn't expect it. Nevertheless, he's happy, for Nina.

  
"Yes. I'm free now."

  
"Alright, then. Come with me."

  
Together they walk to the parking lot, while talking some more about their lives, and about Nina of course.

  
"Oh, and I'll take you home later," Javi says, later inside the car, after Yuzu told him he doesn't drive and usually takes bus or cab there. Though, Yuzu refuses the offer politely, saying that he'll just take a cab, doesn't want to bother.

 

  
\------

 

  
"Papa!"

  
Nina immediately runs to her papa as he opens the door. Javi can't help but smile widely and kneels in front of her, giving her a brief hug. He lingers there, not intending to reveal Yuzu to her first. His little girl looks so cheerful and it's not every day he can find her running to the door and hugging him like that.

  
"What's up, cariño? You miss me?" he asks endearingly.

  
"No!"

  
Javi lets out a hearty chuckle at her blatant response.

  
"You meet Uncle Yuzu?" Nina asks eagerly. Her eyes look so bright of hope.

  
"No, cariño."

  
"What?" Javi notices how the light on her eyes fades a little. She must've felt disappointed. But Javi just keeps smiling as if it's nothing. Sneaky papa.

  
"Why not meet Uncle Yuzu?" she asks with a small voice.

  
"Ah, cariño, don't be sad like that. Papa didn't meet Uncle Yuzu, but Papa brings someone," while moving from the door to give a way for Yuzu, he guides her so her back facing the door.

  
Yuzu chuckles seeing the convo between Javi and his daughter, Javi is so mean - he thinks. When he has his chance, he enters and touches both her shoulder gently, making her startled. But then a shy grin etches on her mouth along with her brightening eyes, and she turns to face him.

  
"Hello, Nina-chan," Yuzu greets, he is grinning too, the kind of eye-disappearing one. He reaches his hand to caress her hair, then envelopes her in a gentle hug. She giggles happily as she returns the hug.

  
"Hi, Uncle Yuzu," she says shyly, earning a soft ‘aww' from Yuzu.

  
It's been an hour Yuzu accompanies Nina playing anything, puzzle, dolls, with Javi also around, observing them. Nina quickly gets close to Yuzu, Javi can tell, although she seems still a bit shy. Nina clearly feels comfortable around him. She even starts asking about random things to Yuzu, and Yuzu is amazingly patient in answering all of them. Javi doesn't miss the fondness in Yuzu's eyes whenever he looks at his daughter. He knows Yuzu is very fond of children, and he looks so soft when he's with one. It does warm his heart very much at the sight of the immediate bond between him and Nina.

  
After two hours, Yuzu bids his goodbye to Nina. Nina looks a little disappointed, still wishing to spend more time with her new favorite uncle. Yuzu, being the most soft-hearted person he's ever been, smiles fondly at her and hugs her, a bit tighter than earlier but keeps the gentleness. Even she closes her eyes in the middle of it. He whispers something about his hope to visit her again, to play with her, to teach her something, earning him her cute giggles. Ruffling her curls one more time, he waves his goodbye and walks out, along with Javi.

  
Javi of course still insists to take him home, even though he's already refused it repeatedly. He doesn't want to bother Javi, and also he doesn't want Nina to be alone.

  
"She's with her nanny now, don't worry," Javi assures.

  
As Javi keeps insisting it, saying it's a form of gratitude for him visiting Nina and makes her happy, Yuzu eventually accepts the offer.

  
"If you have some free time, please come again. Nina will be very happy to see you again," Javi says, as they arrive at Yuzu's home.

  
"Sure, Javi. Thanks for taking me home."

  
They look at each other for a moment, smiling. Javi touches his shoulder shaking it lightly with a softer smile, and then Yuzu gets out of the car, glancing back at Javi briefly in the middle of it. As he waves his hand for Javi's leaving, he walks inside, mind occupied. The strange thing is, whatever that has been burdening his mind lately is not there anymore.

 

 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! 
> 
> Hope the next chapter won't take too long to finish. x'D
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me :D
> 
> This is the next chapter. I kinda had this in mind for days, so I can upload it now. This is a bit long too, but shorter than previous. :)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Cass

Inside a supermarket, in the sweets section, there stands Yuzu. He’s in the middle of selecting some of them, a bit confused for how much the options are. Since yesterday, he’s been planning to visit Nina after his afternoon class, and it’s going to be the third visit after two weeks ago he first visited there. Last time he did, he didn’t bring anything and it was kind of improper, he thought. He learned, and there he is now.

 

He’s busy with his mind contemplating about what kind of sweets that Nina might like, the flavor, the shape. Sometimes he would take one and return it to the shelf, not quite sure. And then take another, and return it. But then he eventually settles with three strawberry flavored lollipops and two bags of chewy, heart-shaped candies, and marshmallow. He smiles as he imagines Nina’s bright face as she enjoys those sweets.

 

Moving to the snacks section, he quickly takes three medium bags of potato chips and two medium bags of corn chips, not forgetting some biscuits too. They’re for both Nina and Javi.  Satisfied with his shopping basket, he immediately brings them to the cashier and pays for them.

 

Well, that bag of sweets and snacks he’s carrying suddenly feel huge for him, unlike when they were still in the basket. Though, it’s fortunate for him that he brings the backpack with him today, not a sling bag he usually uses. After calling for a cab, while waiting for it, he shoves the huge bag earlier into his backpack. It needs a bit fumbling, though it finally fits, fortunately. He doesn’t want it to be seen. Just in time as he closes his backpack, the cab arrives.

 

The ride is silent, though. The driver doesn’t talk much, he did earlier, and it just asking where’s the destination. And Yuzu is lost in his own thoughts.

 

He mentally laughs at himself. 'Look at you, weeks ago you’re afraid to meet him. And now, even you go to his place'. He feels a bit silly. But yeah, the doubt has already vanished. Even he enjoys the visit, enjoys spending time with Nina. And Javi... he’s pretty much still the same like six years ago, only with slightly defined features. Oh and glasses too. He looks good on it.

 

Javi still has the cheery and playful personality, maybe not when he’s with him at this time, but certainly when he’s with his daughter. And maybe Nina has her father’s personality too, other than her eyes and curls.

 

Nina’s presence in Yuzu’s life has created a new color. Feels like he has a sister, a baby sister he never had, a real sister. He does have a sister back in Japan, four years older than him. Saya, that’s her name. He’s not that close with her since he was a child until now, like he just knows she’s his sister, and just like that. Lack of attention and affection. That’s why when Javi met him two weeks ago, saying that Nina wanted to meet him, it made him so happy. Her face when she saw him worth a lot for him. Even Nina started being clingy at him and it was just adding his happiness. Yeah, he knows she’s still a little child, and children tend to be clingy to someone they feel close with, just like the other children he’s ever met. He just feels that Nina gives him what his sister never gave. And he wants to give the same thing in return. Maybe sweets and snacks can be a way, but it’s more than that.

 

He’s brought out of his reverie when the driver pokes his knee. They’ve arrived at the destination. Blushing a little because he’s caught daydreaming, he quickly takes the money out of his pants pocket and gives it to the driver. Not forgetting to say his gratitude too. He then gets out of the car and enters the building.

 

Javi’s apartment room is on the third floor, he has memorized it the first time he came there. Stopping in front of the door, he knocks.

 

Soon after, there’s a rustling sound from inside, he guesses it’s Javi.

 

“Who is it?” there comes a high-pitched voice. Yuzu is stifling his giggle. She sounds so cute.

 

“Hi, Nina-chan!” he replies, with a high-pitched voice too, hoping she can hear that.

 

And she does. The door bursts open, revealing Nina in her lavender short dress, grinning brightly. She just giggles and put her tiny arms around his waist. She only reaches slightly above his navel, and he can’t help but ruffling her hair affectionately. Javi is there behind her, smiling at him. She pulls him inside. As if knowing that her favorite uncle needs to greet her papa, she releases him. Javi mentally says thank you to his daughter and immediately hugs Yuzu.

 

“Hi, Yuzu,” he greets warmly.

 

“Hi.”

 

The hug is getting warmer compared to the first time they reunited, Yuzu can feel it, and it makes him blush slightly.

 

They pull away and stare at each other for a few seconds before Javi moves his gaze. Yuzu sees Nina playing a phone on the couch with a man he doesn’t know, and Javi then introduces him to Raya, that man.

 

“Hey, I’m Raya. Nice to meet you,” the latter extends his hand, which immediately accepted by Yuzu.

 

“I’m Yuzu, nice to meet you too,” he smiles.

 

When Javi tells him that Raya and him actually have the same first name, Yuzu laughs. He finds it funny, he too has two pupils named Javier. He jokes that his life is full of Javiers, maybe there will be another Javier come into his life.

 

He then returns to Nina, sitting beside her who is currently doodling on a paper with a pencil.

 

“Nina-chan is drawing?”

 

The little girl nods, she keeps working with her pencil. The paper is full of scratches, and it might make her uncomfortable that she turns the paper around. And she goes doodling undefined things again.

 

“Nina-chan likes sweets? Candies?”

 

“Yes, it’s yummy,” she answers, still focused on paper.

 

“Well, if I bring some, will Nina-chan eat it?”

 

“Yes! Uncle Yuzu bring candies?” it’s enough to persuade her, though. She puts down the pencil and now she’s staring hopefully at him.

 

“Yes, Nina-chan,” Yuzu opens his backpack and takes the plastic bag of sweets and snacks earlier out of it. Once he puts the bag down, he opens it widely, so Nina can see and takes the contents.

 

“Papa, look! Uncle Yuzu bring candies and chips!” she exclaims as she rummages through the bag, taking out the sweets and snacks. Her eyes shining with childly happiness. Javi looks a bit surprised, nevertheless, he smiles and approaches his daughter.

 

“Don’t forget to say what, cariño?” Javi holds her shoulder gently.

 

“Thank you, Uncle Yuzu,” she says a bit shyly. She’s finished rummaging through the bag, and now she’s currently examining the bag of marshmallow.

 

Javi can’t help but place a kiss on his daughter’s hair. While Yuzu is watching them. It’s the first time he sees Javi look so affectionate to Nina. It’s usually a hug, or a hair ruffling, or a pinch on her cheek or nose, but never a kiss on her hair. His heart suddenly feels so warm at the sight of it.

 

“Thank you so much for this, Yuzu,” Javi says, sincerely. He stares at him, who is now looking at Nina fumbling with the marshmallow bag with that fond gaze.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m happy if Nina-chan is happy too,” Yuzu replies, with the same sincerity. He chuckles, Nina is still endlessly fumbling with the bag, trying to open but haven’t succeeded yet.

 

Those are simple words, yet mean deep to Javi.

 

“Here,” Yuzu says softly, as he takes the bag and opens it effortlessly, then giving it back to Nina.

 

“And Nina-chan, do not eat this too much, and share with Papa and Uncle Raya too.”

 

“Yes, Uncle Yuzu. This is for you,” Nina gives one marshmallow to him. Her face looks so innocent that Yuzu can’t help but ‘aww’ing and says his gratitude.

 

Done with the marshmallow bag, now she persuades him to teach her to draw. But first, he finds another two sheets of paper and a pencil. He gives one paper to her, and then starts teaching her. He draws curves and lines very slowly, so she’ll be able to imitate him.

 

Meanwhile, Javi returns to sit and talk with Raya. They talk some more, about the work stuff. He’s silently thankful that Yuzu comes today, so he can discuss more with Raya. It’s because Nina kept asking Raya to play with her, and then luckily Yuzu came so she can play with him. The talk about work is a bit boring, apparently, and they decide to change the topic.

 

“Looks like Yuzu loves your little girl so much,” Raya says blatantly.

 

“Well, yes. He likes children, and he teaches children too,” Javi responds

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just look at him, he’s really that patient teaching Nina. I wouldn’t last five minutes tho,” he says it as he sees Nina playing with Yuzu’s hand. He feels kinda annoyed at that little girl’s mischievousness. When he looks at Yuzu, there’s no flicker of annoyance on his face, at all. And he keeps smiling and grinning.

 

“That’s because you don’t like children, mate.”

 

“Well, I like children, but I can’t be that patient. I bet the guys at the office are just the same with me. This guy has patience like a woman, a mother.”

 

Javi feels something in his heart stirs. Warmth feeling blooms inside him, and that's a bit different from the one he usually feels. First was the words Yuzu said, about being happy if Nina is happy too. Now, it’s Raya’s statement. It’s not entirely wrong, though, even it’s true. He watches how Yuzu treats Nina, really gentle. Hell, even gentler than him. And yes, it looks like Yuzu loves Nina so much, just like Raya said.

 

“As far as I’ve known him, he’s really fond of children. So, I guess, it’s not that surprising.”

 

He denies it. 'That’s not how it works', he mentally tells himself, his heart.

 

“She looks comfortable too around him. And it’s just- how many times he visit here again?”

 

“It’s just the third.”

 

“And you know, she feels comfortable around me just this year. And I know her since last year. I don’t know how many times I met her. And this guy, it’s just his third visit and she’s already clingy.”

 

Javi chuckles. “I guess she trusts him. I’m surprised too she easily trusts someone she’s just known.”

 

Both men smile when they see the other guy embraces the little girl while tickling her. He’s chuckling and she’s giggling happily. Both men smile for a different reason. For Raya, it’s an amused one. Looks like finally Yuzu loses his patience over the girl’s mischief, and goes tickling her. And still, he doesn’t show any sign of annoyance. As for Javi, it’s an honest one. The bond between his daughter and Yuzu is undeniable, it’s really there. He can see the affection radiating from Yuzu’s eyes, and somehow he can see it on Nina’s too. There, he’s feeling that something in his heart stirring again. He knows exactly what it is. And he’s afraid. But, seeing the two bonding, at the same time he feels excited. Excited about what will happen next.

 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it! :D
> 
> I guess the progress is quite noticable at this chapter.
> 
> Btw this story will have around 16 chapter, so bear with me and I hope I wouldn't abandon this like what I did to my other story x''D 
> 
> Hope the next chapter will be up soon! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.. I managed to do this after long time x''D
> 
> This is the next chapter. I guess the first 5 chapters are kinda bland, bcs nothing big happened yet. Maybe the next chapter the drama will begin x))
> 
> So, happy reading! ;)

Another day of post-teaching routine. Yuzu strides out of the shower while putting on a clean black tee, feeling clean and fresh, no more smell of sweat. He sits at the bench across his table and grabs his water bottle, finishing the last gulp.

Today’s lesson wasn’t that hard, but he’s been through a test for his patience handling the students. Most of them weren’t focused on the practice and kept joking around. Somehow that made him a bit annoyed. There was a moment he eventually snapped at them and the class immediately silenced. Though, realizing what he had done, he quickly said his apology. It was apparently his first time ever of snapping at his students and he felt bad, a little. He’s been telling himself that such action is fine, and it often happens everywhere. Well, he’s just afraid that they would think he’s changed, as he’s known there as one of the friendliest instructors. Sighing, he gets up and reaches his table to take his bag out.

“Yuzu-kun,” there comes a cooing voice beside him. He turns his head and smiles at the person.

“Hi, Johnny-san,” he greets back as he shoves his water bottle into his bag. “You’re a bit late,” he says a bit teasingly.

“Well, got something to do first,” Johnny smiles coyly. He must notice the subtle frown on Yuzu’s face – that’s something Yuzu can barely cover, even if it was subtle, anyone would still be able to notice. “What happened today?”

“Huh?”

“Your class. They didn’t have cramps because of the lesson, did they?”

Yuzu chuckles flatly, “Of course not.”

“Then what’s with that face, young man?”

“It’s just – I just feel bad for snapping at them.”

“If you have a good reason for it.”

“Most of them didn’t focus and talking and laughing, not listening to me. So, that’s,” he tells the truth.

“Well, then you don’t have to feel bad. Sometimes that’s needed. But as long as the situation isn’t that bad, that won’t be necessary. Alright?”

Yuzu nods, and now he feels a bit lighter. “Thanks.”

Johnny just responds with a smile.

“How’s your boyfriend? Javier, right?” out of nowhere, the older man asks. A slight teasing tone etches in his voice.

Not expecting that, Yuzu suddenly just feels a bit nervous. It’s the first time since he’s been asked about Javi weeks ago. He unconsciously scratches his back and clears his throat. “Umm, he’s just my friend. He’s good.”

“You meet him often? I think he’s a good man.”

“Well, a few times. Mostly me with his daughter.”

“He has a daughter? He’s married?” Johnny asks, a bit disbelievingly.

“Yes. She’s six years old. And yes, as far as I know, he’s married. I never see his wife, though,” Yuzu shrugs casually, yet there’s a familiar pang in his chest, and he quickly brushes it off.

“Hmm.. alright then,” as Johnny sees his watch, he swears silently. He’s already late 7 minutes. “Well, I’m going. Good luck, by the way, Yuzu-kun,” he winks and chuckles, then leaves.

And Yuzu is leaving too.

 

 

\-------

 

 

He knocks on the door and unconsciously brushes his hair behind his ear. He doesn’t bring anything for today’s visit, because Javi asked him not to spoil Nina too much. So, he’s thinking about making dinner for them as a substitute. He doesn’t need to wait long as the door opens and high-pitched giggles reach his ears, followed by little arms encircling his waist. If at the previous visits Nina was clingy enough towards him, today is clingier. Yuzu doesn’t mind it at all, even he’s happy with it.

He squats deeply and asks Nina to climb on his back, he’s going for piggyback. As Nina climbs on and loops her hand around his neck, he slowly stands up and lifts her, making her let out non-stop giggling fits. He walks inside, ignoring the still opened door. Javi, from the kitchen, suddenly appears, possibly he hears his daughter’s voice, and can’t help but grin at the two giggling humans in front of him. They are spinning and her giggles get louder. Not for long though, Yuzu stops as he sees Javi standing there.

“Hi, Papa!” she greets her Papa brightly, still clinging into Yuzu’s neck.

“What are you doing to Uncle Yuzu, cariño?” Javi strides closer to Yuzu and takes Nina over momentarily then put her down.

“It’s not me! It’s Uncle Yuzu!”

She runs towards her dolls, leaving the two adults on their own, chuckling at her cute behavior. They greet each other and hug briefly, just like usual. Then Javi interrogates him whether he brings snacks again or not.

“Haha, no, I don’t bring anything. Just look at my cute little sling bag,” he’s cackling, with a small sling bag in his hand.

Upon having no reason not to be convinced, Javi just lets it go. It’s all not serious, of course.

“What are you doing, now, Javi?” Yuzu asks. And he’s a bit surprised to see Javi swears silently and quickly rushes to the kitchen. He follows there, curious, and what he sees makes him laugh. Apparently, Javi was cooking some stir fry and it burned. All the veggies on the pan are blackened and looking unappetizing.

“That’s very kind of you, Mister,” Javi sounds a bit annoyed at Yuzu’s laughter.

And Yuzu, upon sensing it, stops his laughter but his smile stays.

“Just clean the pan, I’ll take care the rest.”

The younger man explores the content of Javi’s fridge, looking for the same veggies as the burned ones. He finds them all and takes them out. Just as he’s about to close the fridge, he sees a chicken breast and quickly snatches it.

After many times being there, he now doesn’t feel awkward or hesitant. The fridge exploring is just one of many examples.

Javi is still cleaning the mess while mumbling grumblingly about his clumsiness. ‘Even being a father doesn’t change it’, Yuzu says to himself, amusedly, knowing well that Javi is still just the same like 6 years ago.

He starts cutting the veggies, quite skillfully, that makes Javi who is still washing the pan beside him, look at him, gaping.

“You can cut veggies now?” that’s not an insult, though. Because, the last time they were in kitchen, cooking -which was 6 years ago, of course-, Yuzu could barely hold a knife. But now, it’s flipped. Six years can bring such a big change for a person.

“I guess I can’t always depend on other people for food. I learned. Maybe now I can cook better than you,” Yuzu teases, chuckling lightly when Javi punches his upper arm lightly, in a playful way.

“That burned stir-fry doesn’t count, mine’s still better,” Javi still won’t budge.

They keep mocking and teasing each other jokingly, and it somehow ends up with Javi helps Yuzu with the chicken breast, as the veggies are almost done. They stand close, their arm brushing each other and they’re just too absorbed to realize it.

The cutting is done, and time for Yuzu to take over the kitchen. Turning the stove on and heating the cleaned pan, he then searches for spices. Javi is just standing there, watching him. The older man finds it fascinating to see Yuzu being busy in the kitchen. He never takes his eyes off of Yuzu, as the Japanese man adds oil to the pan, adds the spices, veggies, chicken breast. That feeling he’s been fearing is there again. Strangely this time he doesn’t mind with it, he just lets it in and feels ease. He finds it addicting to see Yuzu like this, and secretly wanting to see him doing it again someday. Or every day, in the fu-

Wait, what?

There’s a sound of door slammed loudly and makes Javi startled. Yuzu, too. Javi curses himself mentally for being too absorbed in thinking and forgetting the reality. He gets out of the kitchen to check the source of the sound. He feels kinda worried, and a bit anxious after realizing he leaves Nina alone. The feeling gets worse as he remembers the door was still opened last time. Just as he walks to the living room, he lets out a huge breath at the sight of his daughter. She’s still there and it’s only her, standing at the door, her tiny hands covering her ears.

“What happened?”

“The door still open. I close it and it’s- brakkk!!” she motions her both tiny hands to visualize the door slamming.

Javi immediately sweeps her in his arms and carries her to the kitchen. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone, cariño,” he nuzzles his face at the crook of her neck. Apparently, his stubble tickles her skin and she breaks into fits of giggle.

“So itchyyy!” she yells, pulling her head away from him. And yet Javi is being a mean dad with nuzzling his face more. He too can’t help but chuckle at it.

Just as Javi enters the kitchen with Nina, the delicious smell of the stir fry starts filling the room. He looks over at Nina and he can see she’s intrigued watching Yuzu. He just keeps her there until he senses his daughter’s wiggling slightly. Time to put her down. And just like that, she approaches Yuzu with obvious curiosity and wonders in her eyes.

She starts asking things to Yuzu, like  _‘you cooking’_  or  _‘what is it’_ , or  _‘why veggies’_ and she groans. Turns out she doesn’t like veggies much. And Yuzu relaxedly answers everything, no trace of annoyance or anything that signaling he’s bothered, not at all.

The rest of it is just them enjoying the dinner together. Javi is quite impressed with Yuzu’s cooking and not hesitated to compliment him, which makes Yuzu smirk smugly, pretending to be casual instead of happy, but his face betrays him by showing his cheek tinted with red. Realizing his effort is useless, he lets out his giggles and ends up with thanking Javi. Nina somehow manages to finish off her dinner, thanks to Yuzu’s cooking she eats up all the veggies.

 

 

\-------

 

 

“I’m home.”

“Oh, Yuzu-chan,” Akiko greets him. She’s comfortably sitting on the couch, watching some Japanese soap drama or something on TV.

Yuzu goes to his room to put his bag and changes, then joins her watching TV.

“Have you eaten dinner? Nobu-kun isn’t home since 3 pm, and I figured you would be home a bit late, so I didn’t make anything and just ordered some delivery. You want me to order something for you?” she offers.

“No, thanks. I’ve got dinner already. I came to Javi’s.”

“Ah, so that’s it.”

“What?”

“The few times you came home later than usual and missed dinner with us, and that times I always cooked a lot, so Nobu-kun had to eat everything up,” she chuckles and so does Yuzu. “You were there, right?”

Yuzu just nods with a slight smile adorning his face. “His daughter once told him she wanted to meet me. And he went to me, asking me whether I would mind to meet her.”

She observes him and notices his face softens as he talks about Javi’s daughter.

“And?”

“And yeah, I said I didn’t mind. I met her. She’s so adorable, cute. And I think she likes my presence there.”

“How’s Javi-kun with that?”

“He’s fine with it. Though he many times complained that I spoiled her with candies too much,” he chuckles again.

“You’re really growing soft on her.”

It’s been a while since the last time she saw Yuzu’s affectionate face whenever he talked about someone. And she feels happy for him.

And he smiles. “It feels like having a little sister. She loves being clingy.”

Akiko knows about his sister thing. So that is why Yuzu looks happy talking about it.

“What’s her name?”

“Nina. Antonina Fernandez.”

“Her name is very pretty.”

“Yes. Javi said it’s like his father’s name.”

The silence fills the room, both of them are wrapped in their own thoughts. Yuzu actually wants to tell her about Javi, he’s just not ready yet for unknown reason. And then his thoughts drift back to Nina.

“I think I love her already,” he smiles.

And she smirks meaningfully.

 

 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it ^^
> 
> I hope I can continue the next chapter soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another update x)  
> I know still there's no something big happens, but it will, soon haha x''3
> 
> So, yeah, happy reading!

 

The project has started since a few days ago. Today everyone is bustling around doing their assigned jobs. There will be a general meeting with other companies they’re collaborating with at 1 pm and there’s still 15 more minutes to it. In the middle of the bustle, Javi excuses himself to go to the restroom. He isn’t about to use it, just needs a place to make a call while the meeting hasn’t started yet. He’s going to ask Yuzu a favor, which he actually hesitates to do. But he has no idea whom he can ask for help other than Yuzu as it is about Nina.

He searches for Yuzu’s number and presses the call button. First ringing, second, third... Yuzu still hasn’t responded yet. Now Javi is feeling a bit anxious and afraid for two reasons. That he’s afraid he interrupts Yuzu in the middle of his work and afraid of not getting another chance just to make a call later if Yuzu doesn’t answer.

At the eighth ringing, Yuzu finally responds. Feels like one of many weights on his shoulder is lifted.

“Hi, Javi,” he greets.

“Hey, Yuzu. Umm, sorry for interrupting your work-“

“No, I’m home, it’s okay. So, what’s up?”

“Okay. I actually was gonna ask you a favor,” the hesitation etches clearly on his voice.

“What is it?”

“It’s about Nina. Well, now I’m in my office and it's kinda complicated here. I have no idea what time I'll be back today. So, umm, do you mind to keep Nina company? At least till I’m back. Today her nanny has to leave earlier and I’m worried if I haven’t done yet the time she will leave.”

He hears Yuzu chuckling lightly. He does realize the slight panic in his voice, Yuzu must notice too, that’s why.

“Calm down, Javi. Of course I don’t mind, silly. I’ll go there after my class.”

Javi breathes in relief. “Thank you so much, Yuzu. Really. I don’t know who I can ask for it other than you.”

“No problem. I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry. Now Javi you go back to work.”

Ah, that bossy, demanding voice at the end. Javi chuckles, which is responded with chuckles too. Suddenly his mind is filled with longing. Though he quickly shakes it off, now's not the right time for it.

“Aye aye, boss.”

“Silly Javi,” There’s a grin in his voice, which is successful in making Javi’s heart swell. It really has come back, hasn’t it?

“Well, thanks again, Yuzu. Now I gotta go. I’ll see you later. Bye.”

“Bye, Javi.”

Now he can continue with no worries. He knows he can trust Yuzu for that matter. Now that he still has a little time before the meeting starts, he fixes his appearance, making sure he look proper before exiting the restroom.

 

 

\------

 

 

“Uncle Yuzu.”

“Yes, Nina-chan?”

“Papa is always busy, Uncle Yuzu stay here with me,” Nina says, it ends with a yawn. Her small hand covering her mouth. She is currently sitting on Yuzu’s lap, with Yuzu holding her lightly.

“Sure, Uncle will stay with Nina when Papa is not home yet.”

It’s 8.15 pm and Javi isn’t home yet. Yuzu is wondering if Javi has really been this busy lately, according to Nina’s story. The time he got there a few hours ago, Mrs. Andrews, her nanny, was almost leaving. Before she left she said the same thing as Nina, that Javi is currently having some more works to do at his office and always got home later than usual. And apparently, Nina feels a bit lonely upon having the lesser time with her father.

“Papa is almost here,” she says while looking at the clock on the wall.

“Does Papa always go home the same time?”

Nina just nods and leans her head back further onto Yuzu’s shoulder. Yuzu can't help but look at her fondly. His hand reaches out to caress her hair. This time he really wonders where Nina's mother is. She never once appeared there since the first time he visited. _Does she work in another city? Does she work abroad? Why neither Javi or Nina ever mentioned about her? Or, are they di-_

Yuzu's train of thoughts is interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. A couple of seconds later Javi appears, his tired face instantly transforms into a fond one upon seeing how comfortable Nina settles in Yuzu's lap. Though, he still looks tired with his hair and tie a bit disheveled. Yuzu greets him with a smile and pats a spot beside himself for him to sit, and Javi complies. He puts his bag on the adjacent table and quickly joins Yuzu and Nina sitting on the floor. Nina seems not that care that her father is there. She’s just staring anywhere but Javi, her face a bit sulky.

“Cariño,” Javi calls. He pokes her arm lightly to make her look at him. Though, it seems to be unsuccessful. Now Nina pulls her head away from Yuzu’s chest and looking down at her hands. The little girl is not in the mood.

“You don’t miss Papa, cariño?” Javi asks softly, trying once again.

Yuzu looks at Javi and Nina alternatingly, smiling slightly. He chuckles when he sees Nina’s pouty face. She’s still pouting when she finally gives in and crawls out of his lap then to Javi’s. She shyly holds onto him, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Then Javi instantly wraps his arms around her, one hand cradling the back of her head.

“Sorry Papa come home late again, cariño,” Javi kisses her hair repetitively as an apology.

“Hmm,” there comes Nina’s sulky voice, which still sounds cute despite the coldness and it makes the two men chuckle. Again, Javi kisses her hair, while caressing her head in a comforting way.

For a moment there is just silence, maybe there’s the faint sound of the TV in the background, but neither Javi or Yuzu talk, and little Nina doesn’t make any sound too. Javi’s hand is still caressing Nina’s head. It doesn’t need a long time for Javi noticing Nina’s breathing changes, indicating she falls asleep. It’s only the fourth day of the project and he already misses spending the night with Nina. The time he arrives at home is always at Nina’s time to sleep already, so they haven’t got a chance to talk and spend time properly. This time, Yuzu’s presence can keep Nina awake a little longer, but it makes no difference, as now Nina is asleep already. Javi feels bad for it, but there’s nothing he can do.

“She’s asleep?” Yuzu asks.

“Yes. It must be tiring for her waiting for me,” Javi smiles sullenly.

“Nina said you have been busy lately.”

“Yes, I have to work longer for some days. There’s a project at the company, other companies are involved too. Still five more days left until this project finished and everything will get back to the way it was. It’s just the fourth day and I already miss her.”

“She seems lonely, though. She doesn’t talk much like she usually does.”

“She’s always like that when she feels lonely.”

Yuzu reaches out his hand to touch her puffed cheek. It’s his first time seeing her asleep, and he’s fascinated. He cooes softly while caressing her cheek, mumbling “she’s so cute” or “kawaii” repeatedly.

“You’ve never seen a child sleeping?” Javi asks, smiling amusedly upon watching his act.

“I have, but not this close.”

Yuzu absentmindedly scoots closer to Javi and moves his hand from her cheek to her curly hair. Their arms and legs touching. Both of them realize the close proximity between them, but they stay like that. Javi stays silent while looking at how peaceful Yuzu’s expression is, with a small smile gracing his lips, while trying to ignore the tingling sensation upon the contact. As for Yuzu, he’s aware that Javi is looking at him, he can see it through the corner of his eye, and it makes his heart rate slightly increases. The same tingling feeling also doesn’t help. He just keeps his gaze on Nina while calming his heart.

“Yuzu,” Javi calls.

“Hmm?” he doesn’t avert his gaze yet.

"As there are still five more days, I want to ask you another favor.."

This time he looks up to Javi’s. “Yes, I’ll be here, Javi,” he smiles reassuringly.

“You really don’t mind? I don’t want to bother you.”

“I don’t mind at all. Really. Nina seems to need more company, other than her nanny. So, it’s really okay.”

"Well, actually for the next few days, Mrs. Andrews will have to leave earlier just like today. Her mother is sick and she has to keep her company. That’s why I ask for your help. I think Nina won’t feel lonely if she’s with you. So, is it really okay with you?”

“Yes. It’s really fine.

“Thank you again, Yuzu, for what you’ve done for Nina.”

“No problem. I’m happy I can help.”

Not wanting Nina to feel uncomfortable with her sleeping position, Javi then carries her to her bedroom, tucking her in. He really misses her, just as he kisses her forehead he mumbles, “Only a few more days, cariño.”

Yuzu is ready to leave once Javi returns there. They share a brief farewell hug and say _goodbye_ and _see you tomorrow_ to each other. Both of them realize that the atmosphere is slightly different. Just a little. And none of them seems to care about it when insides are the opposite.

 

 

~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next chapter won't take too long time :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
